


Astronaut

by StarlightDreamer16



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adam - Freeform, Angst, Canon ship, I tried to fix canon but I think I made it worse, M/M, Shadam, Shiro - Freeform, Space Husbands, This is very short whoops, but like, canonical angst for once, idk - Freeform, is that what the ship is, uhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 16:03:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16705525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlightDreamer16/pseuds/StarlightDreamer16
Summary: Tension crawled across Adam’s shoulders as he set the mug down on the countertop. “And what do I mean to you?”“Everything,” Shiro answered, his voice breaking at the idea of Adam ever thinking anything less. “Everything.”This time, Shiro says the right thing.





	Astronaut

**Author's Note:**

> *Shows up three months late with angst*
> 
> Sorry?
> 
> Yeah I meant to post this like.... the day season 7 came out but, oh well. Have fun.

Shiro let the door fall closed behind him, the sound of wood against wood reverberating through the suite. He moved across the space, dropping his bag onto the floor and sprawling onto the lounge. His body settled into the soft leather beneath him, easing the constant tension that clogged his muscles.

Adam picked up the mug of tea in front of him and took a long drink before waving his hand for Shiro to begin. Even through his anger Shiro’s heart fluttered at the familiarity of Adam’s movements.

“Admiral Sanda doesn’t think I should go on the mission.” Shiro said, overly conscious of the whine edging his tone. “She thinks I’m not suited because I’m sick. I’ve been sick my whole life, it’s never stopped me before.”

“Shiro,” Adam began.

Shiro spoke over him, letting his voice race ahead as his thoughts spun. “I mean, I was told I’d never make it into the Garrison, and that I’d never become a pilot and then that I’d never actually make it off planet and¬–”

“Shiro,” Adam repeated, voice strained. The skin around his eyes was crinkled in the way they did sometimes when he was thinking too much or when he was really serious about something. It was a look Shiro loved, most of the time. It made Adam’s dimples peek out even when he wasn’t smiling. But when he spoke it was almost as if the words hurt. “I don’t think you should go either.”

Shiro stopped, the words he was about to say sticking to his throat like syrup. Adam met his gaze with determination in his eyes and a part of Shiro shrank back at the sight.

“This is important, this means something to me,” Shiro stressed. “This is what I’ve been working towards my whole life. You know that.”

Tension crawled across Adam’s shoulders as he set the mug down on the countertop. “And what do I mean to you?”

“Everything,” Shiro answered, his voice breaking at the idea of Adam ever thinking anything less. “Everything.”

A strange expression creeped across Adam’s face at the sound. He stood and stepped in Shiro’s direction. “If I asked you not to go, would you listen?”

Adam’s shoulders shook, so slightly that it almost didn’t register at first. But Shiro had memorised the other man’s body years ago, he knew what it meant, knew that behind his back Adam’s hands were trembling as well.

“Adam,” Shiro said, stepping forward so Adam had nowhere else to look but at him, “up there I’m not the sick kid on the block, I’m just me. Please don’t… I can’t give that up.”

“Do you remember the first time you kissed me?” Adam asked, “It was the day before your first mission. You kissed me, and then you left.”

Shiro couldn’t understand the emotion laced through Adam’s words, the emotion painted in shades of brown in Adam’s irises. “I don’t–”

“You left,” Adam continued, “and I spent three months praying you would come back. I slept with my phone under my pillow, waiting for the call. I was certain that we’d end before we’d even begun.”

Shiro remembered the slow drag of time as he’d waited to return to Earth, to Adam. “I came back.”

“You did,” Adam conceded. “But this… Kerberos isn’t a three-month trip. It hasn’t been done before, we can’t fully calculate the risks and now we have so much more to lose and–“

Shiro stepped forward and, cupping the smooth skin of Adam’s cheeks, brushed his mouth against Adam’s. It was barely a kiss, more a sensation than an action, but the proximity was enough to settle Adam’s heart, racing against Shiro’s chest.

“I’ll come back,” Shiro whispered, holding Adam’s gaze. “I’ll always come back to you.”

Adam’s voice was weak. “You can’t promise that.”

Shiro intertwined their left hands and brought them to eye level. He watched as Adam’s gaze shifted to the rings gleaming on their fingers.

“You are my home, Adam. Even if it takes the rest of my life, I’ll always find my way back to you.”

“You could die out there.”

“Then let’s make a promise.” Shiro held up his right pinkie, lowering but never letting go of Adam’s other hand. “Neither of us are allowed to die until we’ve done all the things we want to do. Promise?”

Adam hooked their fingers together. “Promise.”

“I want to do everything with you, Adam Shirogane.”

Adam’s reply was lost against the inviting curve of Shiro’s mouth.

.

Their promise is broken twice.

Once, with a flash of purple and a sense of the world being pulled out from under their feet. 

Once, as an aircraft is engulfed in flames that flutter down to Earth like dandelion seeds in the wind.


End file.
